Blood and Sweat
by Nanaevy
Summary: Kenshin e Fox eram semelhantes; com suas personalidades frias, falavam somente o necessário, e muitas vezes se entendiam somente com um olhar. Ambos tinham vazios dentro de si, que tornavam suas vidas melancólicas e sem perspectivas. Eles encontraram um no outro muito mais do que procuravam.
1. Blood and Sweat

_- 1/2 Prince e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Yu Wo;_

_- Essa fanfic é baseada no novel (o qual está finalizado);_

_- Se você leu apenas o mangá (que está em andamento), contém spoilers;_

_- Utilizei os nomes próprios como estão no novel, em inglês;_

_- Kenshin x Cold Fox_

_- Beta Reader: Isanami_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Blood and Sweat**

**_Kenshin_**

_"__Qual o sentido da minha existência neste mundo, afinal?" _

Centenas de pessoas cruzaram o meu caminho na Demon Cave; nenhuma delas jamais foi capaz de me reconhecer como alguém digno de ter seus sentimentos compreendidos ou ao menos transformados em algumas palavras. Por isso mesmo ninguém jamais foi capaz de me vencer.

Agonizando na prisão que aquela caverna se tornou, por lembranças de momentos que eu sei que nunca aconteceram realmente, mesmo que eu ainda seja capaz de sentir aquela angústia como se fosse real, eu perdia as esperanças de um dia ser capaz de me libertar.

Com a vinda de Prince até a Demon Cave, e a nossa posterior ida até a lápide de Kaoru, uma grande amargura me assolou, e eu me peguei pensando "_Que destino triste, nós sofremos pela ruptura de um relacionamento que jamais aconteceu realmente. Além do que, a morte dela estava predestinada ao momento em que eu pusesse meus pés fora da caverna, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito acerca disso, e até agora ainda padeço pela culpa, mesmo sabendo que tudo já estava decidido pelo Sistema."_

Até então, Sunshine era a única pessoa com a qual eu tinha algum convívio, o meu único amigo. Seguir Prince em direção ao Continente Central foi uma mudança radical. Nós tivemos a oportunidade de ver o mundo com nossos próprios olhos pela primeira vez e eu ainda pensava melancolicamente "_Se o mundo criado para Second Life, que não passa de uma sequência de códigos, é assim tão incrível, quão maravilhosa pode ser a realidade que nós nunca seremos capazes de conhecer?"_

Com o tempo fui me acostumando àquela existência pacífica em Infinite City, e a alegria constante de Sunshine em sua nova vida era recompensadora. Nós nos tornamos os "guarda-costas" do Prince para todos os efeitos, já que os jogadores em geral não poderiam saber sobre a nossa verdadeira condição de NPC's sem colocar em risco a nossa autoconsciência diante do sistema. Já não me sentia tão frustrado quanto antes, todavia também não havia expectativas - o futuro em nada me instigava. Afinal, o que poderia mudar a minha condição de prisioneiro em um mundo virtual?

...

Quando Cold Fox chegou a Infinite City, Prince me designou para lutar com o desafiante. A excitação pré-batalha ficara evidente quando ele me viu, embora eu apenas estivesse cumprindo com o meu papel de guarda-costas.

Fui eu quem o atingiu com uma lâmina, mas ele me derrotou apenas com sua existência tão familiar que chegava a ser nostálgica. Eu quase podia ver-me tão perdido e solitário enquanto o encarava, ensanguentado e jogado ao chão. Sua pele tão branca quanto a pelagem de uma raposa do Ártico - que fazia jus ao seu nome - contrastava com o sangue que jorrava e criava um quadro estranhamente bonito. Ele tinha uma expressão contraditória, um misto de frustração e satisfação. Por algum motivo, eu simpatizei com ele, e pela primeira vez agi deliberadamente, não o deixando ser morto.

Como por obra do destino, Prince "convidou" Cold Fox a fazer parte de Infinite City como seu guarda-costas assim como eu era, e me deixou encarregado por ele. E embora eu mostrasse uma expressão irritada naquele momento, por dentro senti que havia algo de muito certo naquela situação estranha.

Éramos iguais, com nossas personalidades frias e expressões impassíveis. Depois de algum tempo não saberia mais diferenciar os meus próprios pensamentos dos sentimentos que eu já era capaz de distinguir no fundo do seu olhar, enquanto bebíamos calmamente em algum lugar de Infinite City. Eram assim nossas conversas – olhos nos olhos, poucas palavras. Elas eram desnecessárias; nós nos entendíamos perfeitamente bem sem elas. Quando não estávamos treinando, nós podíamos ficar horas a fio dessa maneira, sem nenhum diálogo, apenas juntos. E eu gostava muito disso, por algum motivo...

**_Cold Fox_**

Até então, tudo o que me importava era o poder. Nada neste mundo era capaz de prender minha atenção, a não ser encontrar um oponente cuja força pudesse me fornecer verdadeiramente um desafio, quando fui convidado a "visitar" Infinite City com o intuito de vencer o oponente mais forte.

Foi Prince, o Elfo Sangrento quem me apresentou àquele que causaria minha primeira derrota. Nunca me senti mais vivo do que durante os minutos nos quais lutamos, quando senti o frio do aço perpassar a minha carne. Suas habilidades eram muito superiores às minhas e eu nem pude arranhá-lo, mesmo que eu fosse o terceiro no ranking do jogo. Mas ele não me matou. E mesmo quando o homem que me trouxe a Infinite City correu furiosamente para terminar o que Kenshin não fez, este último o transformou em um pilar de luz com um movimento suave.

Mal sabia eu que finalmente havia encontrado algo que buscava há muito tempo sem perceber, não apenas um desafio a altura como eu pensava, mas alguém que valesse a pena, que não apenas era capaz de me acompanhar, mas que me superava e no qual eu poderia buscar amadurecimento das minhas habilidades. Alguém que era como eu e que me completava.

...

Estávamos prestes a embarcar para o Continente Norte. Caso eu fosse morto por um NPC equipando com HD, meu personagem não seria capaz de aparecer no ponto de renascimento, simplesmente seria apagado do jogo. Se Kenshin fosse morto, ele reapareceria em algum lugar, provavelmente na Demon Cave, como um NPC normal, sem consciência própria e livre arbítrio. Eu tinha minha vida na realidade, mas Second Life era o único lugar onde Kenshin existia agora. Caso o pior acontecesse, seria como morrer na vida real para ele.

Kenshin dizia que não iria entrar em batalha e tirar a vida de outro NPC autoconsciente apenas para salvar a própria vida, mas estaria disposto a morrer pelos seus amigos (leia-se Sunshine), o que me assustava. Pensar nisso era muito doloroso, eu não queria perdê-lo agora que finalmente nos encontramos. Aliás, não queria perdê-lo em momento algum. Eu iria segui-lo onde quer que ele fosse. Nessa guerra todo o destino de Second Life estava em cheque. Mas para mim, o que mais importava era salvar o único mundo onde o meu coração poderia permanecer.

Decidimos ir treinar pelo que poderia ser a última vez. Como de costume fomos para um lugar isolado, para evitar possíveis danos conseqüentes dos extraordinários poderes que seriam empregados durante a luta.

Começamos a nos digladiar com as nossas respectivas lâminas ferozmente, nos entregando ao frenesi da batalha, tendo em mente que possivelmente jamais poderíamos experimentar essa sensação outra vez. A diferença entre nossas habilidades já não era tão grande assim. Seja por este fato ou por algum outro motivo escondido nos nossos subconscientes, depois de certo tempo acabamos deixando o aço de lado e entramos em um embate corporal, trocando socos e pontapés, completamente exaustos, mas ávidos por aproveitar cada instante da nossa luta.

A esta altura, já estávamos completamente encharcados, cobertos de sangue proveniente dos cortes rasos que se estendiam sobre os nossos corpos, e de suor pelo esforço prolongado. Essa mistura exalava um odor salgado e ferroso, que já era conhecido de ambos, mas nunca fora tão prazeroso, chegava a ser lascivo.

Estanquei ao me dar conta deste último pensamento... Lascívia parecia descrever o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento; ofegante, segurando Kenshin pela "gola" e sendo segurado da mesma forma, testa com testa. Quebrei o contato visual, baixando os olhos para os seus lábios, o que foi um erro – ou não. Subitamente me lembrei de anteriormente já ter desejado que Kenshin fosse uma garota para que eu pudesse ter um companheiro de treino poderoso e uma namorada perfeita na mesma pessoa. Pensando bem, naquele momento pouco me importava o gênero, Kenshin foi a única pessoa capaz de dar significado à minha vida em Second Life e eu desejo estar com ele mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ao retornar o olhar ao ponto original, percebi que ele fazia o mesmo. Eu tinha certeza que minha face era o espelho da dele naquele instante, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de dor. Porém não era a dor física que nos incomodava, ambos sabíamos. Havia também o medo, mas estava claro que não era pela batalha que estava por vir. Realizei que ele também temia por mim, assim como eu temia por ele. Não queríamos perder nossas pessoas importantes. "_Poderia Kenshin estar se sentindo da mesma forma que eu?" _eu pensei, com a sensação mais estranha que eu já senti em toda a minha vida - como era possível sentir o peito arder como em chamas e ao mesmo tempo a espinha congelar?

Num fôlego de coragem, cautelosamente comecei a aproximar os nossos rostos ainda ofegantes, até finalmente encostar, com brandura, os nossos lábios. Kenshin, apenas fechou os olhos lentamente enquanto entreabria seus lábios cheios e aprofundando o beijo. O abracei pela cintura, colando nossas pelves; estava ansiando mais do que imaginava aquele toque tão íntimo. A expressão "frieza" não poderia passar mais longe de nos descrever neste momento.

Logo nossos corpos ensangüentados estavam entrelaçados, ao chão. Mas infelizmente Kenshin não estava tão preparado quanto eu para levar isso adiante. Subitamente, ele me empurrou com força e, com a cara fechada, se levantou, virou as costas para mim e foi embora, andando no seu ritmo confiante de sempre, porém pisando forte.

Eu fiquei lá jogado no chão, respirando profundamente, enquanto tentava voltar para minha personalidade fria habitual. Eu fui rejeitado afinal. A única coisa que eu podia fazer agora era lutar para que este mundo continue existindo, para que eu possa ao menos continuar seguindo Kenshin, como eu tenho feito desde sempre. Se ele não passar a me odiar agora, eu juro que vou me contentar apenas em estar ao seu lado.

.

.

.


	2. Depois da Guerra

**Capítulo II: Depois da guerra**

**_Kenshin_**

Eu estava aproveitando o tempo de sossego em casa, tomando chá. E o mais incrível é que eu estava completamente sozinho, provavelmente pela primeira vez desde que vim para o mundo real. Além de toda a família ter saído sabe-se lá para onde, Fox havia viajado para um "trabalho" do Ice Emperor Syndicate, já há alguns dias. Se qualquer um me perguntasse sobre isso, eu provavelmente responderia que seria uma situação no mínimo agradável, ter um tempo sozinho.

Mas não era bem assim que eu me sentia. Fox nunca dava notícias quando saía a serviço, mas também nunca demorava mais do que 48 horas para retornar, talvez por isso que a atual demora dele em retornar estava me incomodando. Não que eu estivesse preocupado - eu tinha total confiança nas suas habilidades – é só que eu não tinha ninguém para tomar chá enquanto olhava o tempo. "_Sim, é só isso. Eu só estava muito acostumado a tê-lo sempre por perto, mas não é como se ele fosse minha propriedade - eu não posso prendê-lo. E por que eu iria fazer tal coisa como prendê-lo, que pensamento mais absurdo!"_

Bem, também não é como se ele fosse se incomodar se eu ordenasse que ele ficasse permanentemente aqui comigo. Afinal, ele sempre faz tudo o que eu peço sem questionar; as pessoas dessa família até sempre usam o meu nome para chantageá-lo e obrigá-lo a cumprir qualquer tarefa que eles queiram. Pensando bem, esse cara tem sempre estado ao meu lado, não importa o que.

Eu suspirei de novo e tomei mais um gole do meu chá.

- Kenshin! – uma voz calorosa chegou aos meus ouvidos. Sunshine entrou na sala eu fiquei feliz, mas ainda não estava aliviado como eu queria. Sunshine tinha viajado com Fairsky por um longo tempo, eu deveria estar mais animado em vê-lo, não? O que isso significava? Ora, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? É óbvio, eu queria que fosse outra pessoa. Suspirei de novo, olhando através da janela, com a expressão resignada de sempre.

- Kenshin, o que há de errado? – Sunshine perguntou, já sem o seu habitual jeito sorriso-na-voz.

- Sunshine, o que você acha do Fox? – perguntei finalmente, não sem esforço.

- Ele é muito sério. Deveria se divertir mais, aquele cara. – Sunshine respondeu e eu percebi que ele não ia facilitar as coisas. Nada surpreendente.

- Eu quis dizer, o que você acha da atitude dele em relação a mim?

- Ah! Bem, a atitude dele em relação a você não é diferente da atitude do Gui em relação ao Prince. Ou da Fairsky em relação a mim. Só que com menos palavras e contato físico. Fox deve sentir por você o mesmo que Fairsky e eu sentimos um pelo outro. É o que os humanos chamam de amor. Oh! Isso me fez pensar, se é assim então vocês vão se casar também, assim como Gui e Prince e Fairsky e eu?

Sunshine disse essas coisas com a maior naturalidade e com o sorriso de orelha a orelha de sempre. Eu fiquei sem palavras, só os meus olhos estavam tentando sair das órbitas. Eu tentava me controlar para não bater em Sunshine, enquanto processava todas essas informações.

Subitamente, boquiaberto e com uma cara de entendimento, Sunshine falou:

- Kenshin, isso não pode ser só assim!

- É claro que não! – até que enfim uma frase sensata do Sunshine!

- Nós temos que saber se você ama o Fox também primeiro!

-... – eu fiquei mudo novamente; expirei forte quando meus ombros caíram.

- Então eu vou fazer as mesmas perguntas que a Fairsky usou para me fazer entender o que é o amor, está preparado?

-... – eu ainda estava mudo.

- Você gosta de estar com ele?

Eu pensei por um momento. Cold Fox tem sido o meu companheiro desde que ele chegou a Infinite City. Praticamente me salvou de ter que escolher entre andar com aquele causador de problemas que é o Prince, ou continuar sozinho como se ainda estivesse na caverna. Eu não posso negar que mesmo agora eu sinto a falta dele, digo, da companhia dele.

- Sim. – respondi depois que Sunshine não desistiu de me olhar com a cara cheia de expectativa.

-Além dele, há alguém que faça você se sentir assim? – continuou.

- Não. – respondi.

- Então, ignorando todo o resto, você estaria disposto a ficar com ele para sempre? – ele perguntou, finalizando.

- Isso é impossível, ele é humano, eventualmente ele vai morrer... – um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha ao pensar que em determinado momento eu teria que me separar dele para sempre, já que eu não morrerei de nenhuma causa natural – Hmm... Eu acho que estaria. – eu respondi com um sussurro, olhando para algo subitamente interessante na calçada lá fora.

-Kenshin... – Sunshine me chamou com mansidão, depois de alguns segundos de reflexão – Você percebe que suas respostas foram iguais às minhas?

É claro que eu percebi! Mas é claro que eu não ia admitir algo assim também! Exasperado eu apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Sem levantar o rosto eu ousei perguntar:

- Em uma situação hipotética, como seria isso então? Nós dois somos homens! - senti minha face queimar, eu devia estar corado. Eu mato aquela maldita raposa por isso!

-E daí? – Sunshine perguntou, com uma simplicidade irritante.

- E daí que os humanos normalmente devem formar pares heterossexuais a fim de se reproduzir. Mesmo que isso atualmente não se aplique a 100 % dos casais, deveria ser assim.

- Em primeiro lugar você não vai se reproduzir de qualquer jeito. Agora o mais importante: Fox superou o fato de que você originalmente é um NPC que desenvolveu autoconsciência e agora vive no mundo real em um corpo artificial. Superar o fato de que vocês dois são homens é o mínimo.

Chocado era pouco para descrever como eu estava. Essa situação nunca tinha me ocorrido.

Fairsky chegou e arrebatou Sunshine após me cumprimentar. Eu fiquei só novamente, mas agora eu tinha muitas coisas sobre as quais pensar. Eu me lembrei daquele dia antes de partirmos para o Continente Norte... Eu estive sempre tentando apagar aquele episódio da minha mente, para conseguir manter um convívio saudável com Cold Fox, mas dessa vez eu deixei os meus pensamentos seguirem adiante.

Daquela vez eu permiti que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto somente para rejeitá-lo logo em seguida. Eu provavelmente fui cruel com tal atitude, e ainda permitindo que ele estivesse sempre ao meu lado, como se cultivando os sentimentos dele, mesmo que até então eu não estivesse disposto a levar aquilo adiante... "_Até então? Eu estaria disposto agora?"_

**_Cold Fox_**

-Kenshin... – Eu chamei pela enésima vez. Eu havia viajado a trabalho e acabei demorando mais que o esperado por causa de alguns imprevistos. Quando eu cheguei, a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Kenshin estava sozinho sentado à mesa, com a cabeça entre as mãos. O jogo de chá estava posto, mas a sua xícara estava vazia.

Lentamente ele abaixou uma das mãos ao seu colo e apoiou a cabeça na outra mão, me olhando analiticamente, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Fox... Você demorou. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Desculpe... - eu estava muito surpreso para fazer algo além de me desculpar. "_Poderia ser... Ele sentiu minha falta?_" Não, eu não poderia me permitir ter esses tipos de pensamentos, isso só iria me machucar.

Ele começou a se levantar, interrompendo minha explicação. Ele ficou em pé bem na minha frente. Havia muito tempo que eu não via essa expressão exasperada, parecia que ele estava tentando tomar uma decisão. Algo estava o incomodando muito. E eu estava bastante aturdido com tudo isso.

- Fox, você ainda pensa... - suspiro – Você ainda pensa naquele dia, antes de irmos para o Continente Central? – ele me perguntou desviando o olhar, mas eu ainda pude ver sua orelha quase tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo.

Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu jamais esperaria que o que tanto o incomodava fosse algo relacionado àquela vez. As lembranças que têm me alimentado por todo esse tempo passaram mais uma vez pela minha mente.

- Todos os dias. – respondi com firmeza depois de passado o choque inicial.

Ele se virou para mim subitamente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mas ele não parecia bravo, mas sim resoluto. Nos fitamos pelo que pareceu um longo tempo.

-... Certo. – ele disse, por fim.

Pela primeira vez eu não fui capaz de desvendar o seu olhar. Ou pelo menos não me permiti acreditar no que ele parecia estar querendo me dizer.

- Kenshin... Por acaso você... Está aceitando os meus sentimentos? – tomei coragem para perguntar ou nunca iria mesmo saber.

- Você não vai me obrigar a dizer com todas as letras, eu já estou passando por cima do meu orgulho mais do que o suficiente! – ele respondeu exasperado, fitando novamente a calçada através da janela.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu sorri abertamente desde que eu me lembro. Eu nem preciso dizer que o meu coração disparou e que a minha respiração estava descompassada.

Eu dei um passo na direção dele, estendendo a minha mão para virar o seu rosto para mim. Ele me empurrou meio que assustado e meu coração congelou. Será que eu entendi algo errado?

-... Aqui não. - ele disse, muito tímido, mas também preocupado com a minha reação. E não pude mais me controlar. Fiz com que nossos corpos se batessem rente à parede até que ficássemos ofegantes ao adentrar o extenso cômodo. Agarrei-o pela gola e praticamente o arrastei para dentro. A força e a agilidade de Kenshin ainda superam as minhas mesmo no mundo real, mas não houve resistência. Bati e tranquei a porta de forma rude.

Quando eu me virei, Kenshin tinha os olhos arregalados, parecia assustado. "_Ah... Por isso ele não resistiu_", eu pensei. Inevitavelmente coloquei meu olhar frio e meu sorriso sádico de costume no rosto, e mais uma vez andei em sua direção. A expressão em seu rosto foi substituída por uma de "Eu não vou deixar você fazer o que quiser", com sobrancelhas enrugadas e olhos cerrados.

Usei minha agilidade para me lançar sobre ele e tentar jogá-lo sobre a cama, mas como eu disse antes, mesmo que eu fosse o 3º mais forte em Second Life e também uma das pessoas mais temidas no mundo real inteiro, ele ainda me superava. Assim, quem acabou sendo lançado sobre a cama fui eu.

Ele segurou-me firmemente pela garganta, mas sem me machucar de fato, me pressionando contra o colchão. Seu corpo estava sobre o meu, pois mesmo que eu não tivesse força, ainda fui capaz ao menos de trazê-lo junto comigo. Eu pude sentir sua respiração pesada sobre meu rosto e suspeitei que ele pudesse ouvir meu coração descompassado.

- Eu não vou ser a sua namorada, Fox. – ele disse com um misto de raiva, apreensão e resignação. Eu exalei forte. Eu esperei tanto por esse momento, não seria uma bobagem dessas que me impediria de ficar com ele agora.

- Tudo bem, seja apenas o meu namorado então. – eu respondi, erguendo o meu corpo com apoio dos meus braços que enlaçaram seu pescoço, e tomei a liberdade de beijá-lo, como da primeira vez. Mas _dessa_ vez, não houve qualquer resistência. Ele repousou seus braços ao lado da minha cabeça e se deitou sobre mim, ao tempo em que nossas línguas travavam um embate sem precedentes.

Eu o abracei pelas costas com força, não deixando qualquer espaço entre nós. Uma sensação de alívio invadia o meu peito, e ao mesmo tempo uma necessidade crescente se formava. Eu provavelmente nunca mais me contentaria em apenas estar ao seu lado.

Nesse beijo, não houve hesitação, seu corpo me transmitia uma nova sensação, senti-me completamente desejado. Deixei que uma de minhas mãos percorresse as costas dele e sorri entre o beijo, ao perceber sua pele arrepiada.

Senti que aquele homem precisava de minha presença, tanto quanto respirar. Cada célula do meu corpo parecia pronta para amá-lo. Meu peito se encheu do que pareceu ser o calor de ser amado. Entre beijos acolhedores, senti algo em meu peito aumentar descompassadamente, palavras que eu jamais esperei que deixasse meus lábios, saiam em forma de carícias das quais eu senti orgulho em demonstrar.

Ele jamais admitiria em voz alta o que seu corpo me falava naquele momento - e em muitos outros momentos que nós teríamos como aquele futuramente - suas expressões seriam as únicas a me revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Apenas quando nós éramos um, ele se revelava. Só para mim.


End file.
